Heretofore, there has been known a flush toilet in which flush water spouted from a first spout portion for rim water flows along a shelf, and, after swirlingly flowing downwardly while flushing (cleaning) a waste-receiving surface of a bowl portion, flows into a bottom of the bowl, and water spouted from a second spout portion for jet water flows downwardly into the bottom of the bowl portion to agitate pooled water within the bowl portion in an up-down direction, as described, for example, in JP 3975486B (Patent Document 1).
There has also been known a flush toilet in which flush water is spouted only from two rim spout ports, i.e., first and second spout ports for rim water, and supplied onto a waste-receiving surface of a bowl portion in the form of a swirling flow, as described, for example, in JP 2011-157738A (Patent Document 2). This flush water is configured such that flush water flowing out of the second spout port is supplied toward an inlet of a drainage trap while flowing downwardly along an inwardly convexedly curved surface continuously extending rearwardly from a rear end of a standing surface of the bowl portion.